In conventional manner, the tape from which labels are taken may be initially scored or perforated to leave lines of weakness between successive label blanks. The tape is carried by a support strip from which labels are readily removable one after the other. In franking machines equipped with a label dispenser using this type of label-making tape, the support strip is driven intermittently in order to bring the labels it supports successively under a print head. After the labels have been printed, a separator member removes them from the support strip.
Labels taken from such a tape are all of the same length as determined by the spacing between successive lines of weakness. The labels cannot thus be of selected size in order to provide the franking machine with short labels when the information printed on the label concerns date and postage paid only, or with long labels when the franking machine is required to print the above information together with additional information, such as a slogan, for example.
In order to avoid this drawback, the label-making tape may be continuous and cut on request to the desired label length. In such automatic dispensers, the tape is driven intermittently to release a first or a second desired length of tape which is cut by a cutter prior to printing so that successive labels of suitable length are delivered to the printer. Different cams may be used for selecting one or other of the two available lengths of tape, depending on the message to be printed thereon. Such selection is controlled from outside the dispenser by an operator who selects label lengths to match the desired print lengths.
In such dispensers of labels of selectable length, the selective tape drive mechanisms are usually complex and bulky. In addition they must be associated with means for holding the tape and with means for driving the labels after they have been out from the tape and prior to being printed. The mechanical complexity of such dispensers also leads to reduced reliability.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a label dispenser suitable, in particular, for use in a franking machine, such a dispenser being of considerably reduced complexity and highly reliable in operation and compatible with the printing speed of current franking machines, in addition, the overall franking machine including such a dispenser is capable of being directly controlled in a highly flexible manner when it comes to selecting labels for printing.